Las estrellas me bendicen esta nochedoc
by Minerousse Pttr. Parthenopaeus
Summary: Ha pasado un año del enfrentamiento final con Voldemort. Él murió, y a Harry nadie lo ha visto desde entonces, dejando sólo una promesa de amor inconclusa. Ahora, Hermione va a volver a casarse, con un hombre que no ama. ¿Habrá alguien que lo impida...?


++ Las estrellas me bendicen esta noche ++

Hermione miró la calle por la ventana de su habitación, y suspiró. Quién lo habría dicho… era el día más importante de su vida… en menos de cinco horas estaría casada…

Con un hombre al que no amaba en lo absoluto.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Víktor le había propuesto matrimonio hacía tan sólo dos meses, y Hermione aún no tenía la más remota idea de porqué había contestado que sí.

Debía ser que, desde hacía cosa de un año, Hermione se había sentido tremendamente sola. La batalla con Voldemort, once meses atrás, había sido terrible. Todos sabían que ése era el momento de la verdad, aquel día sería recordado por siempre en la historia. Tarde o temprano, o terminaría saliendo de ese lugar, o Voldemort, o Harry, nunca ambos.

Pero no salió ninguno de los dos.

Fue algo bastante horrible, el cuerpo de voldemort se despedazó, ante los ojos de todos. Sin embargo, nadie alcanzó a ver el momento en que Harry murió, ni descubrieron jamás su cuerpo. Sólo pudieron ver un gran resplandor de luz verde, y luego todo fue oscuridad para todos.

Desde entonces, ninguno había sido el mismo. Cierto, por fin habían vencido a Voldemort, pero sin Harry, ya nada era lo mismo. Ron y Hermione lo extrañaban tanto, que incluso, inconscientemente, algunas veces seguían pensando en él como si estuviese vivo. Lo llamaban en un descuido, y se miraban mutuamente con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar la terrible verdad.

Ya casi nunca se veían. Ron se mataba trabajando en el Ministerio como auror, como si de ese modo pudiera volver a Harry a la vida. Estaba más delgado que nunca, y el brillo de alegría de sus ojos azules había cedido paso a una profunda melancolía, de la que ni sus padres, hermanos o amigos habían podido sacarlo.

Hermione, por su parte, no estaba en mejores condiciones. Toda la vitalidad y energía que antes poseyera, había sido reemplazada por apatía e irritabilidad. Las dos primeras semanas siguientes a la muerte de Harry, había estado llorando a los pies de la cama de este, recordando todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado los tres juntos; los peligros que habían afrontado, pero que, a pesar de todo, lograban vencer con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eran recuerdos invaluables, en los que llevaría el recuerdo de Harry por siempre, el recuerdo del chico más especial que hubiese conocido, y el más amado.

Lo amaba, de eso no cabía duda. Ambos lo habían descubierto el día anterior a la batalla, prometiéndose amor eterno y felicidad perpetua. Pero no pudo ser. El destino, con su cruel ironía, se interpuso entre ellos al día siguiente, separándolos para siempre.

+++ ...FLASH BACK... +++

Harry y Hermione se encontraban abrazados bajo un árbol, al día siguiente tendría lugar la batalla final. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, pero ambos temían lo peor. Sabían que era muy probable que alguno de los dos no sobreviviera, pero no querían preocuparse aún, no esa noche. Esa noche estaba hecha especialmente para ellos dos.

La noche perfecta.

Hermione se acurrucó más contra Harry, tratando de impedir que se escapara de entre sus brazos. Sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho, el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder, algo que le cambiaría la vida. Y no estaba segura de querer saber de qué se trataba.

-¿Harry…?- preguntó tímidamente al chico de ojos verdes a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- la verdad, la pregunta sobraba, pero sabía que debía hacerla. De lo contrario, sólo aplazarían lo inevitable.

-Tengo miedo.- respondió sinceramente la castaña. Ya no interesaba más tratar de ocultarlo, era demasiado.

-Yo también- admitió el moreno, abrazándola aún más fuerte.

-No quisiera que llegara mañana.- las lágrimas asomaban a los ojos de la muchacha. Lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia, del odio acumulado contra Voldemort durante prácticamente diez años.

-Yo, al contrario, estoy impaciente.-

Hermione lo volteó a ver como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loco.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- le gritó, separándose de su lado como si el chico tuviera una enfermedad peligrosa.

-¿No lo entiendes, Hermione? Ya no soporto esta incertidumbre. Necesito acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Tanto para bien como para mal. Pero, mientras tanto, planeo disfrutar este día como si fuese el último.- le dedicó una sonrisa esperanzadora, que logró llegar al centro mismo del corazón de la castaña.

¿Cómo no había admitido antes sus sentimientos? Si lo hubiese hecho, habrían podido disfrutar de muchísimo tiempo juntos. No lo había hecho por el mero temor de amarlo demasiado y perderlo después, sería demasiado doloroso. Acababa de comprender que eso era algo que no estaba en sus manos evitar, pero, aún así, el temor continuaba. Sabía que mañana sería un día decisivo, y tenía demasiado miedo de perder lo que más había amado en el mundo.

Perder a su Harry Potter.

-Pero tienes que prometerme algo.-

La voz del moreno la sacó de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta que el chico le acariciaba la mejilla acompasadamente. Sin poder evitarlo más, las lágrimas afloraron libremente por su rostro. El muchacho se apresuró a secarlas con la manga de su túnica, mirándola con infinita ternura y amor a los ojos, con todo su sentido y noble corazón, nadie jamás la había mirado de aquel modo, y nadie volvería a hacerlo. Hermione guardó esa imagen para sí en lo más recóndito de su memoria, por si algún día necesitase recordarla para no sentirse tan sola.

Y sabía que sería así.

-Lo que quieras, Harry.-

-Tienes que prometerme, que si mañana no regreso…- no, no me mires así, sabes que es algo más que probable, dijo el muchacho, al ver la mirada de reproche y dolor por parte de la castaña. –Tienes que buscar a alguien que te ame, y que te haga feliz. Haz eso por mí, por favor.- suplicó, con lágrimas en los ojos él también.

-Lo… lo prometo…- musitó la chica. Había estado dispuesta a negarse rotundamente, pero sabía muy bien que sólo eso dejaría a Harry tranquilo. Él era un chico demasiado dulce, y necesitaba saber que los demás eran felices, antes de serlo él también. –Pero tú prométeme lo mismo.- demandó, si ella iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no por eso él no debía hacer lo mismo.

-Lo prometo.- dijo el muchacho seriamente. Sabía que era algo imposible, pero ambos debían estar en iguales condiciones. –Hermione, te amaré por siempre. Siempre estarás dentro de mi corazón, y nadie podrá jamás quitarte ese lugar.- La besó sin poder contenerse más, por décimo tercera vez aquella noche, probablemente la única que tendrían.

-Yo también, Harry. Lo juro. Las estrellas me bendicen esta noche, estando un momento junto a ti.- y, con esas palabras, ambos sellaron sus destinos esa hermosa noche de otoño, rogando a Dios, que fuese la primera de muchas.

+++ FIN DE FLASH BACK +++

Con todos estos recuerdos en la cabeza, Hermione terminó de acomodarse su vestido de novia. Aún no podía creerlo. Siempre había soñado con este día, pero de una forma diferente. Imaginaba una hermosa iglesia. Un vestido totalmente diferente, más conservador. Su padre llevándola del brazo al altar. Y ahí, de pie, estaría el hombre al que más había amado en el mundo, Harry.

Su Harry.

Pero no, en lugar de eso, tenía todo lo contrario. La boda se llevaría a cabo en el registro civil del Ministerio de Magia, ya que Víktor no era católico. El muchacho había insistido en que usara el vestido que había pertenecido a su madre, demasiado escotado para su gusto. Iría del brazo de Ron, ya que su padre había muerto hacía dos años debido a una grave enfermedad, y, en lugar de Harry, sería Víktor quien la estaría esperando, dispuesto a atarse para siempre a una mujer que sólo sentía amistad hacia él.

Ginny la esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Como dama de honor, llevaba un vestido rosa turquesa bastante pegado. A Hermione le había alegrado sinceramente su matrimonio con Neville dos meses atrás, ya que su relación con Harry había sido el mayor fracaso colosal de la historia, publicado en los diarios y revistas de todo el mundo mágico, e incluso transmitieron entrevistas en algunos programas de radio mágicos. Todo eso había sentado fatal a Ginny, pero Hermione se alegraba de que por fin hubiese podido encontrar la estabilidad emocional que necesitaba al lado de un hombre que la amaba tanto como Neville.

Hicieron el viaje al Ministerio en silencio. Ginny iba mirando a Hermione de reojo. Eran mejores amigas desde hacía ya muchos años, y podía adivinar fácilmente que Hermione no estaba nada contenta con ese matrimonio. Ginny y Ron eran las únicas personas que se habían enterado de la corta relación de Harry y Hermione, por lo que no comprendían del todo el porqué de la apresurada decisión de Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al Ministerio, a Hermione le pareció ver a alguien conocido en la Oficina de Aurores, pero, como el hombre estaba de espaldas a ella, no prestó demasiada atención. Lo único que le llamó la atención fue que ese hombre tenía cabello demasiado revuelto, y de un profundo color negro azabache…

Cuando entró a la oficina del Ministerio donde se iba a celebrar el matrimonio, del brazo de Ron, la realidad le cayó de golpe como una bofetada en el rostro.

¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo¡Estás a punto de casarte con un hombre por el que no sientes nada, y todo por cumplir una tonta promesa! le recriminaba su cerebro, conforme se iba acercando cada vez más a Víktor. Este se encontraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que encogió el corazón de la castaña.

No puedo creerlo, él me ama de verdad, y yo voy a hacer de su vida en un infierno si me convierto en su esposa. por fin llegó a su lado. Víktor pareció notar su turbación, ya que le lanzó una mirada nerviosa. Hermione trató de sonreír.

Y la ceremonia comenzó. El funcionario del Ministerio comenzó con su interminable perorata, mientras la mitad de los presentes se miraban felices, y la otra mitad, nerviosos. La familia y amigos de Víktor estaban demasiado emocionados para prestar atención al hecho de que los invitados por parte de Hermione estaban más bien incómodos. La familia Weasley al completo, Neville, Luna, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, y otros tantos, miraban preocupados a Hermione. Aunque la mayoría no conocía la historia entre Harry y la castaña, se notaba a leguas que no era precisamente un matrimonio por amor, al menos no por ambas partes.

Por fin, llegó el momento crucial. El funcionario se dirigió primero a Víktor, haciéndole la pregunta que llevaba rondando la cabeza de Hermione por más de dos meses, desde que el chico le propusiera esto.

-Señor Krum¿acepta a esta mujer, Hermione Granger, como su legítima esposa ante la ley mágica, para amarla, respetarla y defenderla en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Víktor volteó a ver a Hermione a los ojos, bastante alegre. Al igual que el resto de sus invitados, a esas alturas, estaba demasiado emocionado como para percibir la tristeza que en éstos se reflejaba.

-Acepto.-

En ese momento, Ron salió discretamente de la sala, ya que acababa de recibir un memorándum demasiado importante para ignorarlo. Si lo que ahí decía era cierto, debía darse prisa, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, la ceremonia continuó como si nada hubiese sucedido, ya que sólo se dio cuenta de su partida cierta pelirroja de ojos azules, que también había leído el memorándum, deseando, al igual que su hermano, que no fuese demasiado tarde.

El funcionario se dirigió esta vez a Hermione. La muchacha tenía los nervios de punta y el corazón en un puño. Tenía que hacerlo. Esta era su única oportunidad de, sin ser feliz, al menos llevar una vida tranquila. Tal vez, con el tiempo, podría llegar a tomarle cariño a Víktor.

Ojalá…

-¿Señorita Granger, acepta a este hombre, Víktor Krum, como su legítimo esposo ante la ley mágica, para amarla, respetarla y defenderla en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Hermione suspiró, era el momento.

-Yo a…-

-¡No, espere!-

Ese grito, ese simple grito, sirvió para paralizar por completo. Reconocía esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte, a pesar que hacía casi un año que no la escuchaba.

Hermione giró lentamente, para encontrarse con unos hermosos, hermosísimos, ojos verdes. Tantos días, tantas noches soñando que eso fuera una realidad, y, ahora, él se encontraba ahí, frente a ella. Quiso correr hacia él, olvidándose de todo y de todos, pero, debido a la sorpresa, sus piernas dejaron de responderle.

-Ha… Harry…- alcanzó a musitar.

-Hola, Hermione, veo que cumpliste mi promesa.- le dijo el chico, mirándola muy serio.

No había cambiado en lo absoluto. Los mismos ojos, la misma boca, la misma mirada que la hacía derretirse donde quiera que se encontrara. De pronto, una duda asaltó su corazón. ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir? Pero, la más importante¿porqué, en todo ese tiempo, no había intentado comunicarse con ella?

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo el muchacho. –Víktor, si fueras tan amable de prestarme a tu prometida un momento, no me tardaré mucho.- dijo, ahora dirigiéndose hacia Krum, el cual estaba blanco como la cera.

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes, no tardaré.- la castaña dirigió al búlgaro una mirada tranquilizadora, antes de salir de la Oficina, ante los ojos estupefactos de todos los presentes, que no podían asimilar nada de nada.

¡Harry Potter estaba vivo!

Una vez fuera, Hermione y Harry se miraron a los ojos, como no lo habían hecho desde hacía ya casi un año. Hermione trató de mantener una mirada fría, estaba demasiado dolida como para pensar en otra cosa. Pero de pronto, observó que los ojos del muchacho se llenaban de lágrimas, y no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos, llorando también, el chico la abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- balbuceó la castaña, con los ojos cerrados. Era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto, no quería abrirlos para descubrir que únicamente se trataba de otro sueño más, que su mente traicionera estaba jugándole otra broma cruel.

-No tengo la más remota idea de lo que sucedió, Herms, desperté hace una semana en algún hospital de Italia. Los sanadores me dijeron (o al menos lo intentaron, ya que yo no sé hablar italiano), que me aparecí en un barrio muggle pocas horas después de la batalla. En cuanto pude, vine a Gran Bretaña. Pero, al llegar, me enteré por una noticia en el periódico que el jugador de Quidditch, Víktor Krum, se casaba, nada más y nada menos que contigo, Hermione. Dime una cosa, y juro no molestarte nunca más¿lo amas?-

Hermione dudó en contestar. Obviamente, no estaba enamorada de Víktor, pero no estaba segura de nada en ese momento. No podía hacerle eso a Víktor, él la había apoyado incondicionalmente después de la "muerte" de Harry, era demasiado inhumano abandonarlo en ese momento en el altar.

¡Vamos tonta¡Harry está frente a ti¡Vivo¡Y te está brindando la oportunidad de ser feliz¡Por favor! Estoy segura que Víktor entenderá…

No, no podía hacerlo. Sintiendo cómo su corazón se resquebrajaba, contestó.

-Sí, lo amo.-

No podía mirar a Harry a los ojos, esos ojos que tantas lágrimas le habían causado, al pensar que no los volvería a ver jamás.

Lentamente, Harry asintió con la cabeza, y abrió la puerta de la Oficina, donde todos la estaban esperando. Hermione avanzó, tambaleándose. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, y sin embargo lo había hecho. Harry no se quedó a ver el resto de la ceremonia, no quería que nadie, y mucho menos Hermione, volviera a verlo llorar. Abandonó la Oficina rápidamente, y la puerta se cerró estrepitosamente, provocando un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

-Bueno- carraspeó el funcionario del Ministerio. –Si no va a haber más interrupciones,- al decir esto, miró reprobatoriamente a Hermione, -continuemos. ¿Señorita Granger, acepta o no?-

-Acepto.-

Harry abandonó el Ministerio, y se encaminó a la calle. Estaba dispuesto a recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar, y tratar de enterrar a Hermione en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

Tarea que sabía más que de sobra, era imposible.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a cruzar la calle, escuchó claramente como una persona en zapatos de tacón se acercaba corriendo, directamente hacia él.

Alcanzó a voltear, justo para ver a Hermione abalanzarse a sus brazos, sin pensarlo, sin razonar en que a esas alturas ella era ya una mujer casada, la tomó en sus brazos, levantándola del suelo, y se puso a dar vueltas, provocando que la castaña se marease.

-¿Qué significa esto?- susurró, mirándola fijamente.

-Cuando Víktor me besó, me pregunté que rayos estaba haciendo ahí, si lo que yo más quería en el mundo era estar contigo.- le respondió la chica en el mismo tono.

-Eso significa que…-

-Sí, Harry, eso significa que te amo- le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, pero la mirada mortalmente seria de Harry, la hizo asustarse.

-No, Herms, eso significa que eres una mujer casada¿cierto?-

Hermione quiso morirse en ese instante. Se le había pasado por completo ese minúsculo detalle. Sintió cómo Harry la depositaba con suavidad en el suelo, con lágrimas de decepción y dolor en los ojos.

-Harry, yo…-

-Tranquilo, Potter, todavía podemos anularlo.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos chicos voltearon, asombrados. Víktor Krum caminaba hacia ellos, con los ojos crispados por la ira. Ignorando a Harry, se dirigió a su esposa, la sujetó por los hombros, zarandeándola bruscamente. Harry estaba a punto de intervenir, cuando Krum dejó de improvisto de hacerlo, y le dijo:

-Lo amas¿cierto?-

-Sí, Víktor, así es- musitó la castaña, sintiéndose demasiado culpable.

Krum suspiró, y, soltando a la muchacha, susurró:

-Podemos anular el matrimonio si este no ha durando más de veinticuatro horas. Como el nuestro sólo tardó cinco minutos, no creo que tengamos ningún problema. Hasta nunca, Hermione.- y, rompiendo el contrato mágico que ambos acababan de firmar, desapareció rápidamente.

Hermione volteó a ver a Harry, a SU Harry, con los ojos vidriosos. Por fin, ambos podrían ser felices.

Los invitados a la boda acababan de bajar, así que Harry tuvo que explicar pacientemente su historia unas veinte veces, y recibir efusivos abrazos por parte de todos sus conocidos, antes de que ambos pudieran estar de nuevo a solas, en la habitación que había pertenecido anteriormente a Harry, y que aún estaba intacta, en el departamento que los tres muchachos compartían hacía ya tres años, desde que terminaron Hogwarts.

Harry sacó una pequeña cajita de su maleta, y, dirigiéndose a Hermione, se arrodilló, diciendo:

-Si hay algo que hacen bien en Italia, son los anillos de compromiso. Hermione, lamento muchísimo haber demorado un año, pero tengo que preguntártelo. Hermione Jane Granger¿quieres ser mi esposa?-

Hermione lo observaba con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Las lágrimas eran algo a lo que ambos muchachos estaban acostumbrándose, pero no les importaba. Sólo tenían una cosa en claro.

Estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

- Por supuesto que sí. "Las estrellas me bendicen esta noche, estando un momento junto a ti." Para toda la vida, Harry. - contestó la castaña, abrazando a su nuevo prometido. Se acercaba una nueva boda, pero esta vez como ella siempre lo había soñado (excepto por lo de su padre, claro), Harry se encargaría de eso.

Por cuadragésima vez aquel día, se besaron, dispuestos a continuar haciéndolo muchas veces todos los días por el resto de sus vidas.

Eso era algo que nada, ni siquiera las estrellas, podría impedir jamás.

**+++ FIN +++**

_PD. Para mi amiga Juanita, que me pidió esta historia, con todo el cariño del mundo._

**_Miri (señorita Potter)._**


End file.
